


I hate you- Tsukkiyama angst

by torulikes2write



Category: Haikyuu!!, tsukishima - Fandom, yamaguchi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torulikes2write/pseuds/torulikes2write
Summary: - I do not own any of the characters in this! But the storyline/plot is mine.- Be nice about this please! This is my first angst fanfic!
Kudos: 1





	I hate you- Tsukkiyama angst

(this chapter takes place right after highschool)

__________________________________________________________________________

Flashback Begin

The green haired boy stood at the doorway of the gym, looking at the net. "Your here too Tadashi?" he hears his name and turn around to see his one and only bestfriend. "Tsukki!" the taller male smiles at me and walks into the gym next to me. Everything went back to a serious mood, "So this is really it huh? All of our memories, fun times, and bad times included are just gone..?" Yamaguchi looked down at the ground after speaking, not sure on how the blonde would answer. He only slipped his arms around the short one as he looked up at him and hugged back. "Yeah, I guess so..but we'll still have eachother right?" The worry in his voice made clear and Yamaguchi wanting to answer back, could only being able to nod to reassure Tsukishima. 

Flashback End

__________________________________________________________________________

Yamaguchi Pov

Hm, thats an old memory. Its been months, why does it keep coming back into my head? "-ashi! Tadashi??" I turn around on the couch to see my still to be bestfriend, Tsukishima. "Gomen Tsukki! What did you need?" He shook his head and laughed while saying, "I didn't need anything. You just looked deep in thought so I was worried." Aw, Tsukki cares about me. "No need to be worried! I was just thinking about how-.. stuff." He walked over and sat down next to me on the couch. "What stuff?" I shook my head, "Its nothing, but I guess I'll tell you anyways." Tsukishima moved closer to listen as I explained the 'flashback'. (A/N: the flashback in the very beginning is what Yamaguchi is talking about) "Oh, sorry that you had to remember that Tadashi.." I laughed and replied, "Its not like its a big thing..but I miss highschool and volleyball." He put his arms around me and pulled me in for hug. (A/N: I almost just typed 'lol'-) "We all do..even me. Which is suprising." I laughed and nodded then hugged him back tightly. Tsukishima cleared his throat, "Sorry about pulling you onto me." I shook my head to reassure him, "It's fine Tsukki, it doesn't bother me" After a few moments, I lean forward and put my head on Tsukishima's chest I felt the small rumble as he laughed quietly.

__________________________________________________________________________

JSSJKSKS

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for writing a short chapter :((


End file.
